


That Again...

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, a bit of hurt, and fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Youngjae and Bambam argue and Jaebum takes Youngjae out to distract him.





	That Again...

**Author's Note:**

> The idea got a bit messed up, but I hope it makes sense in the end.

They were all together in Mark's suite on the hotel, just playing around and talking here and there. Jaebum was focused on his phone for the last half hour and that was growing on Youngjae's nerves. He was scrolling through twitter, trying to distract himself looking into some tags related to the group to see what ahgases were talking about and a print of Jaebum's instagram profile caught his attention.

Youngjae got up from where he was sitting on the bed and went to sit by Jaebum's side, looking over his shoulder and seeing that he was still on his instagram.

"Why are you unfollowing so many people? And changing your bio again?"

Jaebum's soul almost got out of his body, because he didn't notice the other sitting by him. His jump made the others look at them, while he looked at Youngjae, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Why are you unfollowing so many people on instagram, even your own crew?"

Jackson, who was also looking into his sns, changed apps to see what Youngjae meant. He poked Jinyoung and showed him the screen.

"Hmm..." Jinyoung hummed.

"What?" Yugyeom raised up from sitting on the floor to look over Jinyoung, and BamBam followed him. Mark only looked around, waiting someone speak something with real sense.

"At least, Jaebum hyung is still following us." BamBam said and Mark facepalmed himself. They would start again.

"I already explained that, why don't you forget about it?" Youngjae said.

"Because your explanation wasn't that good." BamBam completed.

"Whatever. I'm talking to Jaebum, not you."

"Ouch!" Jackson huffed.

"Youngjae." Jaebum touched his leg. "I unfollowed everybody, minus you guys, so I could unfollow some people without drawing that much attention about it."

"Well, ahgases are wondering what happened, especially because you unfollowed your crew, anyway."

"I'll give it some days and then I'll follow some people back again. They'll forget about it soon."

"They'll probably forget it quicker than when you unfollowed everybody."

"BamBam!" Mark stressed the word, trying to make the boy stop.

"Bam, let's-"

"Come on, Jae, let's take a walk outside. You guys keep doing what you were doing." Jaebum said, while getting up and pulling Youngjae with him.

They left and Mark got up, looking at BamBam.

"Did you need to bring that back?”

“I am the petty one and not even I bring that back every time any of us does or talk about unfollowing or following people.” Jackson said.

“You aren’t really petty, Jackson. The things you like to bring back are jokes and always well placed. What you are doing is not, Bam.” Jinyoung added.

“But I really didn’t understand why he unfollowed everybody at that time!”

“You don’t always need to understand, BamBam. He explained, we accepted his explanation, we move forward.” Mark was a bit tired.

“He still didn’t follow us back.”

“He never said he would.” Mark sighed.

“Also, he follows us on his private account.” Jackson completed.

“BamBam-ah, please, let it go, okay? Youngjae hyung felt like he needed to unfollow everybody in his official account, that is it. Don’t bring this matter back, it hurts him every time.”

“We don’t want any of us fighting, Bam. Especially not for small things like this.” Jinyoung finished.

BamBam thought for a while.

“Okay, I’ll let this go.”

The hyungs nodded and Yugyeom hugged his friend.

Jaebum led Youngjae to his room. It was late and they were obligated to inform their manager when they wanted to go outside while on tour, even if they only wanted to go to one of the common areas of the hotel, so that wasn’t going to happen in that moment.

He made Youngjae sit on the bed with him and kept holding his hand, doing circles on the other’s hand with his thumb. They stood like that for a while.

“Should I follow you guys back on this account?” Youngjae whispered.

“Don’t do something you don’t feel like doing, Jae, I assure you that we don’t mind.”

“BamBam does.”

“I don’t think he minds, exactly. I think he didn’t understand why you did it. And before you say anything, I know you explained, Jae. But it doesn ‘t matter if Bam didn’t understand, he needs to accept it and move on, I will talk to him about it.”

“I think I should-” Youngjae was interrupted by a message that arrived in his phone.

_ “Sorry, hyung _

_ I shouldn’t question you so much _

_ I’ll stop _

_ I’m really sorry” _

“I think the guys talked to him already.” Jaebum had read over Youngjae’s shoulder, because he saw it was from BamBam.

“Yeah…”

Youngjae was quiet for a moment and Jaebum let him.

_ “It’s okay, Bam_

_ We’re good _

_ Thanks for understanding” _

He sighed, relaxing. Jaebum got up and grabbed bottles of water for them, coming back to the bed and hugging Youngjae.

“Now that you two are good, what do you think of us relaxing here? Together?”

Youngjae giggled. Jaebum knew exactly how to make him feel good.

“We have to wake up early tomorrow, hyung.”

“Alarms exist for a reason.”

“Manager hyung won’t like to see us waking up together.”

“He will get over it.” Jaebum was already dragging Youngjae with him, to lean back on the pillows. “I think you deserve a night all for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. The night is yours.”

“So we will do what I want?”

“Exactly.”

“Hum… I want to cuddle.”

“Okay.” Jaebum hugged him, snuggling as closer as he was able to.

“I also wanna kiss.”

“We can kiss. We sure can.”

Youngjae chuckled. It was always funny to see Jaebum panicking a little every time he was outspoken. But he soon stopped, because they started kissing and everything that had happened before was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
I would love to talk to you!
> 
> Follow and talk to me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  



End file.
